


Remember This

by aboxofbees



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboxofbees/pseuds/aboxofbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke gives Fenris the token after their first night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember This

**Author's Note:**

> i felt there was something missing in that first fenhawke romance scene - between the wall making-out and the fireplace sorrow. so this is what i envisage as happening inbetween. mostly just feels tbh with a teensy bit of mild nsfw at the beginning.

Crashing, panting, guttural moaning. As armour was shed and the men staggered up the stairs, all Fenris could think about was the noise around him and the sensations on his skin. Lips tracing lyrium lines, heated flesh, soft moans and intensity; oh _Maker_ , the pure intensity.

Gasping, writhing, clawing; Fenris could hear his own voice as if coming from far away, deep and husky, _broken_ almost. He couldn’t, he couldn’t, this was just too good, he didn’t deserve, couldn’t… He orgasmed with tears in his eyes, whether from pain or pleasure, he didn’t know.

 

Hawke sat up, slinging a shawl around his shoulders in a way that suggested that now, with that addition, he was fully clothed. Fenris’ eyes trawled down his very much _not_ fully clothed form, and the tips of his ears reddened. He looked away. Behind him, concern flashed through Hawke’s eyes, but he merely put his weight on one elbow, and leaned over the elf, gorgeous against his sheets, moonlight reflecting gently off the tattoos trailing up and down his relaxed form.

“I hope…” Hawke grumbled internally. He couldn’t cope with this concern. “I hope this was what you wanted?”

Fenris looked around sharply. “Yes. Do not doubt that, Hawke. Whether I deserved what I wanted is… I…” Fenris _hmmph_ ed. “Yes, that I what I wanted.”

The vice like grip that had been slowly encroaching into Hawke’s chest released, and he grinned his stupid happy grin. “Good.” With just a hint of mischief in his eyes, he leant over and softly kissed Fenris’ forehead, the tip of his nose, and finally his lips, lingering on the last.

 

They lay next to each other, legs crossing over, but otherwise in companionable individuality. Hawke savoured every second; every moment before Fenris’ self-esteem, or lack thereof, made him do or say something they’d both regret.

He sighed under his breath, and Fenris lazily turned his head on the pillow to face him. Hawke met his gaze. In those eyes he saw genuine love and affection. For a moment he couldn’t breathe under the wave of unadulterated, unfettered longing in the eyes of his lover. He opened his mouth to speak, and then decided against it, knowing how he could keep this moment, leave it somewhere Fenris could go when he needed to know he wasn’t alone.

 

Hawke propped himself up on his elbow, and reached down next to the bed for where the sheet that had covered the bed had fallen. He ran the red fabric through his fingers and ripped straight down. Fenris had moved to the edge of the bed, legs hanging over the bed. Hawke took the strip of fabric he’d just fashioned, and sat close to Fenris, one bent leg behind the elf’s back, and one by his side.

 

He lifted one hand onto his knee and tied the fabric around Fenris’ wrist, knotting it so that it touched skin all around.

“I know… I know this is… Fuck. Why can’t I word this right. Look, Fenris, I know this is difficult for you. I know probably… Well to be honest I don’t know what’s going to happen after this, but I’m not labouring under the delusion that we’re going to have a ‘happily ever after’ story. I just wanted you to always have something to remind you of this night, of now. For you to see and feel, even just for a moment, that you’re not the scourge you tell yourself you are. You are capable of love and fuck Fenris, I shouldn’t have to tell you this by now, but I love you. There’s this tradition in the Amell family of giving a token of our affection to our beloved. I don’t want you to think that means you’re trapped in anything, that I’m forcing you into anything or… anything like that. Just… See this. Remember this night. Remember me. Remember the love. And try not to do anything too self-destructive, okay?”

Fenris just looked at him for a minute, his emotions unreadable. Hawke was just about to formulate a hasty redaction when the elf crashed into him, lips urgent and needy. They fell back, desperate to learn every inch of the other’s form.

 

What would happen after this? Hawke didn’t know. But now? This was as perfect as it could get.


End file.
